


tipsy

by jisquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, bc it wouldn't be a fic from me if they didn't cuddle, chan is in it for like 2 seconds, im not good at writing short stuff which is why this 'drabble' ended up 1.4k but whatever, requested by deathandgeology on tumblr who makes gr8 art! go follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisquish/pseuds/jisquish
Summary: Jisung is a little bit drunk.This is a problem. No one else seems to understand why.(deathandgeology on tumblr requested a minsung drabble and this happened.)





	tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes and an anon requested that i post these drabbles here! idk if i'll post all of them but i kinda like how this one turned out. unbeta-ed, un-proofread... written in 20 minutes as i said, lol. enjoy! warnings for slight drunkenness (i mean,,, as evidenced by the title lol).

Jisung is a little bit drunk.

This is a problem. No one else seems to understand why.

“He’s a  _minor_ ,” Minho whines, hand firmly wrapped around Jisung’s wrist as the boy in question giggles lightly, leaning against Minho’s side. Chan just stares at Minho in confusion.

“Are you telling me  _you_  never drank before it was legal?” the silver haired boy asks with a cocked eyebrow. Minho sputters.

“No, I–that’s not the point, Chan, maybe I–maybe–he’s a  _minor_!”

“I’m not even that drunk, hyung,” Jisung mumbles. Minho ignores him.

“This is irresponsible,” Minho says with his lips pursed, and almost flips a table when Chan cracks a grin at that remark.

“Hyunjin and Felix aren’t exactly sober either,” Chan points out. “I don’t see you flipping your shit over that.”

“That’s because–they don’t–that is really beside the point, hyung,” Minho insists, hoping his face isn’t going red. Jisung chooses this moment to bury his face in Minho’s neck and start mumbling protests and claims of his innocence, which  _really_  doesn’t help.

Chan seems to take pity on him. “Look. No one’s leaving the dorm, there’s nothing dangerous around, and he’s really not that drunk. It was just beer and it’s just because he’s not used to alcohol. If you want, you can cut them off and watch over him until he falls asleep, but honestly it didn’t strike me that you’d want that responsibility? They’ll be fine either way. We’re not about to let them get plastered, or anything.”

Minho snorts as derisively as he can manage. “Yeah, I’ll do that, thanks.” Hand still wrapped around Jisung’s wrist, he marches the younger boy to his room like a mother scolding a child. Jisung follows obediently, swaying slightly, and Minho shuts the door behind them as they enter. The latch clicks and the sound of Hyunjin and Changbin yelling from the living room area is dramatically muffled.

 _Why_  Changbin had thought it would be a good idea to smuggle some beers back to the door is beyond him. Did he think it would be funny or something?

Well, okay, granted, Minho  _did_  think it was funny when Hyunjin grimaced at the taste, when Felix started laughing too loud and when Jeongin complained that he was being discriminated against as the youngest by not being allowed a sip. Minho had watched his dongsaengs with amusement–right up until he’d stumbled into a red-cheeked Jisung and realised that this wasn’t funny at all.

Sitting on the floor of his room across from said boy, Minho’s not entirely certain where those motherly instincts came from. He doesn’t really want to dwell on it, especially not the fact that he knows they didn’t kick in for Felix or Hyunjin or any of the other boys. But when it comes to a certain squishy-cheeked teenager, it’s different somehow.

He decides not to try and examine why.

He leans against his bed and sighs, watching as Jisung pulls a comforter off the other bed with difficulty and starts methodically wrapping himself up in it. It’s a thick blanket, and he manages to trap both of his arms to his side until he topples over, looking a little confused as he stares up at Minho from inside his little blanket burrito. His face is flushed, and his hair is rumpled, and he just looks really damn cute, and it’s honestly? Kind of rude.

“Hyung,” he whines, all slurred and breathy. “I’m not even that drunk, hyung, I didn’t even have that much.” He smacks his lips and blinks slowly, then adds as an afterthought, “You’re sideways.”

Minho pushes back a grin, then moves to lay on his side, facing Jisung. “Better?”

“Better,” the younger boy affirms, lashes fluttering. Minho can’t hold back a laugh at that, and Jisung blinks open his eyes immediately, looking indignant. “What?”

“You’re cute,” Minho says before he can stop himself, then blushes. But Jisung looks far from uncomfortable. A sleepy smile stretches across his face, chubby cheeks all bunched up with joy, a giggle spilling from his heart shaped lips.

“You’re cute too, hyung,” he mumbles. “You don’t gotta take care of me, y’know.”

“Yeah I do,” Minho says without a moment of hesitation. “S’my job.”

“Why?” Jisung asks, forehead crinkling as he fights sleep.

Minho sighs through his nose, long and thoughtful. “Already said it,” he whispers at last. “You’re cute.”

Jisung’s eyes are closed, but at that, his lips twitch into a smile. “I’m sleepy, hyung,” he says, reaching out blindly towards Minho, who gives him his hand in a panic. Jisung curls his fingers around Minho’s with a satisfied nod, eyes still closed, then pulls Minho’s hand to his chest, almost cuddling it. “You should nap with me,” he continues.

Minho thinks that probably his heart has stopped beating, and that he should definitely go to a hospital like right now immediately, but also that he’d rather die from full cardiac arrest than let go of Jisung’s hand right now.

“Ok,” is what he says instead of any of that, and realises very quickly that Jisung has somehow shifted himself so that he is much closer to Minho than he was when they first lay down. Their noses are almost brushing. He can sort of smell the beer on Jisung’s breath, which is admittedly not very cute, but it’s intermingled with just the scent of  _Jisung_ , an indescribable aroma that just feels like home. Laundry detergent, and vanilla extract, and early mornings, and  _Jisung_. 

(And also every stupid way in which Minho’s Dumb Gay Brain forces him to wax poetic about this silly, squishy cheeked boy who has somehow invaded his Dumb Gay Heart. But you know. Laundry detergent, and all that bullshit.)

“Is this what drinking is like?” Jisung mumbles after a moment. Minho starts; he’d thought the younger was asleep.

“Like what?”

“Like. I feel like nothing’s a secret. I should just say everything. Because–because  _hyung why not_.”

Minho laughs lightly. “Keep your secrets, Jisung-ah. Go to sleep.”  _Lightweight_.

“I don’t want to, though,” Jisung says, blinking his eyes open slightly. His eyelashes are absurdly long. Surely that’s illegal. “I don’t like having this secret. Especially from you. It hurts, hyung.”

Minho frowns. “What–well, if it hurts, then–don’t? I guess? You’re drunk, Jisung, just go to sleep.”

“Nah, I’m–I’m–” He yawns, then snaps his jaw shut and shakes his head like a wet dog. “I’m gonna tell you. It’s not a big deal. I just wanna kiss you, hyung. A lot. Especially right now. And I just wish I knew if you wanted to kiss me too.” He leans his head against Minho’s bicep, wavy hair gently tickling Minho’s arm. “Mm. That’s it.”

Minho feels like he can’t breathe. He lays there, prone in shock, for several minutes until he’s sure Jisung’s asleep, before whispering, “Of course I do.” Heart still racing, he cuddles a little closer to the sleeping boy, and adds, “You idiot.”

* * *

Minho thinks he’s never been as scared as the next morning, when he wakes up before the sunset to find Jisung gone. He pads on bare feet through the dorm, rubbing his eyes until he stops stock-still when he sees Jisung sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room area, watching the sunrise through the windows. 

Cautiously, he goes to sit next to him.

“Hi,” he says gently. Jisung stiffens as he realises who it is, and Minho feels his heart sink a little. But then Jisung whispers back, “Hi,” and drops his head onto Minho’s shoulder.

“How was your first time drunk?” Minho asks.

“My head hurts a little,” Jisung replies. “Not too bad.” He stays silent for a moment, then adds, “Remember everything, though.”

Minho hums, trying not to smile. He lets the silence linger for a few seconds, and then Jisung sits up abruptly, turning to Minho with a pained look on his face.

“Hyung,” he starts, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to–I really hope you’re not uncomfortable or anything, and I decided I’m never drinking ever again–”

He breaks off, eyes wide as Minho leans forward and brushes a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Yah,” Minho says softly, “it’s getting so long.” Jisung makes a strangled sort of gulp. Their faces are very close. Minho just smiles teasingly. “What were you saying?”

“Hy _ung_ –”

Minho interrupts him by slotting their lips together, laughing through the gentle clash of teeth and tongue. Jisung makes a surprised noise, but quickly relaxes into the kiss, soft lips moving against each other until Minho pulls back to whisper, “You’re really cute, y’know,” and Jisung just groans at him, face bright red until Minho laughs and pulls him back in.

(“So when Jisung got drunk he grew some balls?” Hyunjin asks loudly when Minho and Jisung are next spotted holding hands. Jisung smacks him and Hyunjin cackles, curling into Changbin on the couch next to him. Minho just kisses Jisung on the cheek. The younger boy’s face goes bright pink as Hyunjin and Changbin’s giggles only increase in volume, but as long as he actually does have Minho, it won’t get to him.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> follow me on tumblr - jisquish  
> and request stuff from the joint writing blog i admin! - kpopwriters


End file.
